Just To Be With You
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: a Kiriha X Nene fic in the season 2, Kiriha have trouble to show his feelings to Nene, but A Dark Digimon appear between them and attack them, How they solve they problem? Review welcome like always!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Guys! I finally write a Fic about them, actually this pairing is not my favorite but my friend request it so I write for them. So I'm not very good at summary but I really serious write this fic. And Sorry for bad grammar, I'm still beginner so don't blame me, but if anyone have tips for me, you can tell me :) So hope you enjoy this fic!

Just To Be With You

Chapter.1

Kiriha sitting in a big, hard rock. He was thinking now...'oh yeah, we arrive in Honey Land, met Mervamon, defeat Zamielmon and met Yuu...her brother, Nene...Nene...why she can't get out from my head...?' Kiriha stared the sky, the sky was so beautiful...

Suddenly Nene appear "What are you doing?" she said with sweet smile, Kiriha surprised and jumped to other side, he blushing madly. "W-what are you doing?" she look at him surprised. "I supposed to said that.." "well, I just killing time in here kay?" she gigled 'God! She look like an angel' thought Kiriha "C'mon! Let's gathering with everyone okay?" I nodded and followed her.

"I can't forgive them for killing Zamielmon-sama..." A dark creature Digimon said behind them.

Kiriha walk nervously beside her, She kinda notice it. "hum? Something wrong Kiriha?" "no-nothing..." they silence for while "Kiriha?" "Yeah!" he said half-surprised. "you know, you bit different right?" "hum...yeah...because..." "because?" she move her head more close to him which make him more blush, he can't say he change his hair style just for want more attention from her, think think think...kiriha... "Because of Taiki! I realize my mistake and and... he the one who save me from Darknightmon..." I blurted out, she nodded like she understand. "You're right! Without Taiki maybe we will end up with Bagura of course! They using our weakness in our heart and using our body, but Taiki didn't give up and help me even he know I was his enemy, he save me and promise me to..."

She said about Taiki so much, I felt so irritating...I'm jealous...?

TBC

No no no! Taiki only for Akari, and Nene can be with anyone. I will update more chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Naah! this is the second chapter and I finished in the midnight! (Because I COULDN'T sleep :( ) um... I know I'm not very good at battle scene but I did the best I can! and plus Akari X Taiki little bashing in here XD I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2

A huge dark Digimon flying above them 'you pay for this...' the voice of Dark Digimon. Kiriha heard this and jumped, hugged her and rolling other side before the Dark Digimon roaring and unleash his attack to them. "Watch out!" shout Kiriha. After the attack stopped, Kiriha realize he was in the top of her, both of them blushing. "Aiyee! I didn't mean too!" he blushing."umm... its okay.." said Nene blushing 'wait she blushing...?' thought Kiriha with wide eyes and his hand accidentally touch Nene's leg, Nene think he was doing on purpose so he slap him "Pervert!" PLAAAAK the chibi Karatenmon flying out of the tree.

+Meanwhile+

"Ba...BAAATOOK!" sneeze Shoutmon. "You should say "Hacho! Not Batok!"" warned Ballistamon, Taiki just sighed ' I miss you, Akari...' thought Taiki, "I just wondering where those two?" said Lilamon "Yeah because of them we can't go next zone and stay for a night!" said Mervamon, she really want to visit other land."Maybe they have secret relationship?" said Cutemon curiously which made Dorulumon choke out. "What!" "You're right! Kiriha never deny what Nene told him to do!" said Shoutmon. "I'm...I have bad feeling..." said Sparrowmon."You're right! Let's look after them!" Said Taiki, right after that they heard a Digimon Roar!

+Back to Them+

"uugh..." mumbling Kiriha, he rubbed his hand to his cheek because his cheek was being slapped hard by Nene "Sorry! Sorry! It was reflect! Please forgive me!" said Nene pleadly and give him a puppy dog eyes, he narrowed his eyes to her. "Fine!" Then a huge shadow appear between them, It was that Digimon who attacked them. "Grrr... Die! I will did what you did to Zamielmon-sama!" It was Dark Kuwagamon! he slash his claw between them, Kiriha protect him by shielding her, his back got slashed by him, a blood come out, Kiriha groan painfuly. "Kiriha!" cried Nene "stay with me Kiriha! Don't die!" said Nene hugging him, "I wouldn't die just because that damn Digimon..." He reload his Greymon "Greymon! Reload!" "Greymon! Groooar!" "Greymon attack him with his flames!"

WHOOOOOZ he unleashed his burst flames all of the woods.

Taiki and friends running to their place, Shoutmon yell at them. "We're heeereee-" but then a flames burn him and hus butt. "OOUW OUWW OUWW!" Shoutmon cringed, Taiki got panic and reload his chibikamemon, then told him to burst his water canon to his butt. After it done, Shoutmon lie his body to ground, everyone laugh at him, even Kiriha and Nene.

Still To Be Continue...

So how is it? I still hoping a reviews! and sorry for a mistake grammar, still I need an Editor who could helping me :( See you!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally I finished it! well, still short chapter... but hope you enjoy this and still sorry about a lot mistake grammar, I try careful on next time okay?

Chapter.3

Kirha finally wake up, he was realize that his head was in Nene's lap! He quickly stand up!

"Aiyeeh! Sorry Nene..."

"It's okay, beside your back still hurt, right?" Kiriha nodded.

"Open your shirt..." Kiriha look at her in surprised.

"What!"

"N-n-no! I mean open your shirt so I can heal your wound!" said Nene panic, she doesn't want Kiriha misunderstanding. "Oh..." he nodded and open his jacket and his shirt. Nene took her potion from her shirt and treat his wound. Nene realize his body was...so muscular yet there is many scar and wound in the other part of his body. They both blushed and started each other,

"Guuuys! C'mon We need to-" Shoutmon interrupt them, he and lilimon brought a few medicine and caught them, Kiriha was shirtless and Nene was half-open-her-shirt. Shoutmon begin panic

"Uh! Oh! We're just to remind you guys! Here the medicine! Let's go Lilimon!" Shoutmon pushed her "eeeh!".

"Let's go back, okay?" said Nene to him, with smile. He blushed

'This now or never...' He hold her hand, Nene look back at him, confused.

"I...I want to tell you before too late, I don't care you like Taiki or Zenjirou, I...love(whisper)...YOU!" he finally said it.

Nene stared him for while then gigled, he confused "hihihi! How come you think I like Zenjirou, Kiriha? What gotten into you..." Kiriha just rubbed his head , Nene replied by squeeze his hand.

"Don't worry Kiriha, I love you too..."

"wha!"

"but don't ask me why! I dunno why I can fallen for you but I'm really glad that you love me" she hugged him tightly.

Kiriha never good to express his feelings, he put his hand to her chin and they closer...

"KIRIHA! NENE! GHEEZ! WHY-" Said Shoutmon with his mic and everyone beside him, they being caught almost kissing.

"OHOHO! Someone being in love!" said Mervamon cockily. "OH! Another Couple!" said Lilamon exited.

"Okay Guys! Prepare for the next Land!" said Taiki changing subject, trying to help them, Nene wink to Taiki and he replied her wink with his wink. They followed them and holding hand each other.

THE END!

Okay so this is my first fic about Kiriha X Nene and sorry if this so short because I run out of idea but I promise will write about them more! sorry for a mistake grammar but thanks for read it until end!


End file.
